


Protected

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link, the armour rating of the fully upgraded amber earrings sure is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: The last chance Isha gets to protect Link.
Relationships: Isha/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489910
Kudos: 43





	Protected

"It's time," Link says. "There's nothing left to do but face Ganon."

"I know," Isha replies.

She hugs Link fiercely, and Link lets herself feel small and fragile in her arms. She can have this, here.

***

"Have you seen my earrings?" Link asks, doing a final check of her gear. "The amber ones you made me."

Isha pulls a small box from her bedside table and holds it out to Link, almost shyly. "I remade them," she says, "to better protect you. I hope that's ok."

***

"Be safe, my heroine," Isha murmurs into her hair, hugging Link one last time.


End file.
